degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of Degrassi
The Curse of Degrassi is Degrassi's second Halloween special, aired during the eighth season. Cast *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Ephraim Ellis as Rick Murray (voice only) Episode Summary The special opens with Holly J. running through the halls of Degrassi at night in fear. Someone is chasing her, and she screams for help. She hides in the music room, and threatens to hurt her pursuer with her weapon (a trombone) if he comes near her. She realizes her pursuer is standing right behind her. Holly J. turns around, and sees her attacker. She realizes, much to her horror, that it's none other than Rick Murray, who tells her she is going to help him get what he wants. He suddenly grabs her shoulders. Meanwhile, Mia, Danny, Jane, Derek, Sav, and Anya are all in the gym decorating for Holly J.'s Harvest Dance. Mia is angry that Holly J. is taking so long to get the raffle tickets, and she says Holly J. is just going to take credit for all their work. Jane and Danny tell her to calm down, and Derek decides to go looking for her. Sav and Derek manage to make fun of Holly J.'s ponytail, but Sav becomes whipped when he realizes he made fun of Anya as well. Jane wants the dance to be perfect for her and Spinner, while Mia claims she is going to "raffle Holly J.'s ticket". Holly J. has apparently already been raffled. She is standing in the middle of the hallway, a complete mess, and the lights are going crazy. They become normal again when Derek walks in, however. Derek tells Holly J. everyone is mad at her for being a lazy princess, to which Holly J. replies, "You're the princess". Derek laughs at her comeback, and Holly J. asks him if he enjoys picking on the weak. Derek fakes a compliment, but is scared when Holly J.'s eyes turn pitch black. Derek cries out in pain when Holly J. lifts him up and begins to strangle him. He begs to be let go, but Holly J., snaps, in Rick's voice, "I told you not to call me that. My name is Rick". In the gym, Anya notices Sav is gone and goes to look for him. Danny and Mia begin to argue, but Jane tells them to be quiet, and she cannot wait for Spinner to get there. Spinner calls her and pretends to be a creeper, and Jane tells him to come over. Spinner, however, is reluctant-today is the day Jimmy was shot and Rick killed. Spinner tells her he isn't coming, and Jane angrily hangs up. Mia comforts her, telling her they will not let men get in the way of their perfect night. However, Johnny and Bruce are hiding in the catwalk above stage with a bucket of pig blood, and are planning to dump it over the Harvest Queen. Spinner is brooding at the Dot, wondering if he should go to the dance to make Jane happy or not. He gets a text message assuming it's from her, and sends back a sexy remark. However, he is horrified when the texts apparently are coming from Rick. He is even more weirded out when he gets a phone call, and the speaker's voice shifts from Holly J.'s to Rick's. Anya enters the locker room looking for Sav, who jumps out behind her screaming in a ghost mask. Anya doesn't even flinch, and calls Sav immature. She then asks him to make out with her. Sav notes that in a horror movie, they would be the next to bite it, but he makes out with her nonetheless. However, they get freaked out when Holly J. suddenly appears next to them. Anya tells Holly J. to stop being weird, and Holly J. tells her snotty girls like her upset her. Anya laughs and reminds Holly J. she is the biggest bitch around. Holly J.'s eyes go black again, and Anya is terrified to see Holly J. has made Sav's mouth and nostrils disappear, causing him to suffocate and die. Rick's spirit mocks Anya as the same thing happens to her. Holly J. returns to the gym, where Danny, Mia, and Jane confront her. However, she completely ignores them, walks onto the stage, and perfectly recites the entire Whack Your Brain competition from years before. Danny realizes with horror (as well as shock) that Rick's spirit has taken over Holly J.'s body. Holly J.'s eyes blacken once again when Rick begins to recount the feeling of the paint washing over him, and everyone, including Danny, laughing at him. On the catwalk, Johnny and Bruce see her and decide to dump the blood over her. Rick, of course, senses it and screams "Not again!", and telepathically holds the blood in a puddle around Holly J.'s head. When Jane and Mia try to calm "Holly J." down, Rick completely takes control and screams his name, showering the three with the blood. He then lifts Danny into the air and strangles him to death, and Mia and Jane flee. On the catwalk, Johnny and Bruce see this and try to run, but Holly J. appears in front of them. They threaten her, and Rick calls them bullies. The catwalk begins to shake out of control- Bruce thinks it's an earthquake, but Johnny realizes Holly J. is doing it. They try to hold on, but Holly J. makes the entire catwalk flip over, causing Johnny and Bruce to fall to their deaths. Jane and Mia take refuge in the library, and Mia begins to cry on how she might never see her baby again. Jane comforts Mia, and Mia tells Jane that she misses being her friend- and that she and Jane's brother had sex in Jane's bed. Jane's revulsion is interrupted by the real Holly J. finding them, and begging for help. Holly J. confesses that Rick's spirit is trapped in the school, bonded to his glasses that were left in the very hallway he died in. Rick does not realize he is dead, and is out for revenge. Holly J. reveals in a flashback that she found this out when she went to her locker, found Rick's glasses in there, and picked them up. "That's when he came at me. (coming out of the flashback) It was the glasses. You hold those glasses, and he takes control," she tells them, her voice breaking. They realize they must retrieve the glasses from the catwalk and free Rick's soul. Spinner comes to the school and sees the carnage. On the catwalk, Mia and Holly J. begin to fight, but stop when Jane picks up the glasses, and then turns around, having been possessed by Rick. The catwalk begins shaking again and Mia and Holly J. almost fall off but hang onto the edge. Rick then says that no one ever changes, but Spinner suddenly appears on the catwalk and tells him he can. Spinner apologizes to Rick about what happened, and tells him that he has regretted it ever since. Rick finally realizes he is dead, and apologizes to Spinner for what he did to Jimmy. Rick then Jane passes out into Spinner's arms. However, the shaking does not stop but gets worse. Mia and Holly J. fall off, and Spinner cries out Rick's name in confusion. He and Jane fall off the cat walk.... Suddenly, everything is back to normal, with Spinner, Jane, Holly J., Mia, Derek, Danny, Anya, Sav, Johnny and Bruce all alive again. They all can't remember anything, except for Holly J. She tells them the dance is canceled, as it would be wrong to have one on the day Rick died. Everyone leaves, but Holly J. stays behind. She returns to Rick's locker, holds up the glasses, and tells him she got the message. She places the glasses in the locker—only for Rick's hand to shoot out and grab her wrist. Gallery TCOD1.01.jpg TCOD1.02.jpg TCOD1.03.jpg TCOD1.04.jpg TCOD1.05.jpg TCOD1.06.jpg TCOD1.07.jpg TCOD1.08.jpg TCOD1.09.jpg TCOD1.10.jpg TCOD1.11.jpg TCOD1.12.jpg TCOD1.13.jpg TCOD1.14.jpg Holly J as Rick Murray's spirit.jpg TCOD1.15.jpg TCOD1.16.jpg TCOD1.17.jpg TCOD1.18.jpg TCOD1.19.jpg TCOD1.20.jpg Cod16.jpg Cod10.jpg Cod11.jpg Trtrrt.png Ytrtr.png Trivia *Part 3 marks the first mini appearances of Johnny DiMarco and Bruce. Part 6 marks the final mini appearances of Derek Haig and Johnny DiMarco. *This is Charlotte Arnold's favorite episode, as she stated happily in an interview. *It was revealed in this episode that Lucas and Mia have sex in Jane's bed. As such, it was where Isabella was conceived. Videos Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Degrassi Mini